The Last Day
by doggywoods
Summary: A young boy named kain, is trying to live his life until the earth starts to shake and things go for bad to worst.


**The Last Day**

* * *

**Just like that, just as all this started, its over. I couldn't feel anything but the **

**burning ash that was falling. I was blinded and I could not even take a step. I just **

**looked in to the darkness wondering, what happened. How this came to be and how **

**I would die.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the roman empire. The cobblestone streets were full of people going around, and the smell of fresh bead filled the air. I was the son of my father, the head of the soldiers of the little town, Pompeii. I did really like this place, it was fresh and was right next to the water and my dog was always by my side. She had a sleek white coat with black paws, and a very cute black nose. I had her since she was a pup and was always there since dad had to go to work every day. We were walking along as we felt the ground shaking. It did not take long as it stopped again. I just looked at the dog, but she did not even seem to notice it.

That makes sense I thought, we usually get those shakes often and if the dog did not care then there was no problem, not knowing that would just be the start. As I walked along I saw all the regular shop keepers and the bath houses. Just after we passed the bath house the dog started to bark happily. "Whats wrong Vesta? Someone you know?" I said happily to Vesta, for I knew that she only barked in the streets if my friend was coming, Flora. I could see her walking through the crowd. She had looked so cute with her hair down she was the same age as me and we were supposed to get married because of her mom. I did like her and she made me feel special, and like usually she was wearing the white robe.

"Hey there you are! I Have been looking for you all morning!" Flora called as she ran towards us. "And how are you doing Vesta?" As Vesta jumped on her and started to licking her face. She laugh as she got back on her feet and stared at me. "So what is

going on, Kain?"

"Just doing my morning walk before I have to go to school." I said, I starting to feel sad and realizing I should of not said that. I forgot that she does not go to school since she is a girl even through her dream is to be a writer. " Sorry, I did not mean anything by that." I looked into her sadden brown eyes, for I knew that she wanted to come. "Well see you later tonight" I said softly.

Flora closed her eyes and started walking off. "Hey, Flora! Hang on a second!" I yelled as a ran after her with Vesta giving a small bark. She turned and stared at me curiously. "Hi, umm, I could teach you to write if you want." I said really low so no one could hear us. She just stared at me in amazement that I said that since I could get killed if I did do that. She slowly nodded and smiled at the idea. "So later tonight?" I asked. She just laugh and waved off while she ran off again. I just stared wondering where that came from I figure she did not know what to say, just that she was happy.

School was at the far end of town, pass the old olive tree. It was only a small building with only boys. My dad wants me to be a soldier like him but I not old enough to join, just two more years

I got to the school, and my teacher was there, Apollo. He was holding two scrolls, which I figured would be the day lesson plan and the practice scroll for my writing. I sat down at the table and waiting until Apollo came over. "So how is my pupil today?"

"I am doing well sir, but did you find the shaking this morning worst than usual?" I looked up at him as he gave me my scroll. He looked around to see if anyone was around.

"I do see your concern about the situation but it is probability nothing to be worried

about. So lets continue the lesson. Today we were be studying the art and history of warfare." He took out some more scrolls and we did our lesson.

It was about mid-day when we finally finished. The fresh blue sky and the rolling wind made it seem so peaceful. I could feel something going at my leg. "Hey girl, who is the pretty and best dog in the world?" I said as I bent down to pet the dog. She took her paws and put them to my chest as she tried to lick my face. "Down girl, down we got to get home to teach Flora." I pushed her off and started petting her belly, before we started to head back. Flora just wagging her tail walking along.

"Hey whats going on!" I yelled as I tryed to get my balance. But it was to late and I start to roll down the hill. Flora chase after me, barking all the way down. I could hear foot steps coming from the top.

"You ok, down there kain?"I looked up to see Apollo calling from the top. He did seem concerned but was laugh to hard to take him seriously. I yelled back saying that I was ok, got to my feet and continued walking back to Flora's house. I did feel embarrassed but that was normal.

We finally got to about half way across town and came to her house, really basic but still big compared to other places, the white walls seem to drag me in as I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Yelled Flora as I heard her running through the house. She opened the door and gave me a huge hug. I stared at her oddly, I had never been hugged by anyone but my mom before she died. She quickly let go of me and told her mom that she was going out and we left for a secret hide out. Which was across the town again.

When we got there we went into our corner and i got out my scrolls and I started to teach her. I could see the smile and the joy going across her face, such radiance. I tried teaching her words and basic writing. Unfortunately our lesson was cut short by another

shake this one was the worst that I could remember I saw some building collapsed and blocks falling on people, I could hear the screams of children and thundering feet. Flora and I had fallen to the floor and Vesta was braking wildly. All the scrolls scattered and we heard someone yelling, "whats going on over there?" I looked right at her eyes and she just stared with a scared written all over her face. I told her to ran, I started to get the

scrolls and got her to get out of there.

She started to ran but one of the soldiers got her and one of the scrolls. They stared at her and came to a conclusion that she was learning how to read and writing. They took her and left me there while saying good job in catching her before I could say anything. I knew where she went to one of the holding areas in the count, and I had to get her up.

I started to look for a way to free her, like talking to my dad, but there was no time I had to make sure that she was ok and not be killed. I gathered up a plan to save her. I had gotten out side and all I could see that little black dots falling from the sky. I had never seen these but have never thought that it would take my life. I looked at the hill were everyone was looking at all you could see is the think black stuff coming off it. I ran the the count house to save her when I got there I saw her on the ground.

I ran to see if she was alright. All I could she was the slash on her back and a trail of red. "Flora? Flora!" I yelled trying to make her respond. Her body was cold and had a little layer of black on her body. I could feel a tear going down my eyes, as I watched her body. Her mouth full of black things. I could see Vesta barking out side.

I ran out trying not to think about it. I followed Vesta to the huge hill and could fell another shake as I almost fell off while trying to climb the hill. I could only see the black. "YELP!" I could hear Vesta going farther away downward. "VESTA!" I yelled as I cough afterwards. I heard a large thud and a few rock fell off and seem to land where she was. I was alone.

I got to the top of the hill near the edge trying to get my breath. Nothing. Back to where I was, having nothing. I tried to think straight but I could no longer move and trying to see what happen. So I guess that is it the worst day of my life. My dad is probably trying to get people back and the black is getting higher. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It was my turn and just before I left I could feel the hot liquid the surround my body as I spent my last second, I thought I love you.


End file.
